Der Morgen danach
by perra95
Summary: Sie sieht auf zu ihm und fühlt, wie ein Teil von ihr wieder erwacht, auf ihn reagiert. Einer von ihnen ist immer noch bei ihr, einer von ihnen wird immer da sein um sie zu ärgern und zu halten und bitte, Merlin, sie zu lieben. Übersetzung von "morning after" von OblivoiusTrace.


**Der Morgen danach**

Aufwachen am Morgen ist immer der schlimmste Teil des Tages für Tonks.

Es ist gar nicht mal das Aufstehen, dass sie hasst, obwohl sie es normalerweise vorzieht, bis in den späten Nachmittag zu schlafen. Aber morgens ist sie am verwundbarsten. Sie wacht auf und hat keine Kontrolle über ihr Aussehen.

Wenn sie morgens neben jemandem aufwacht, erinnert sie sich immer daran, sich schnell zu verändern, damit sie sie nicht sehen. Die meisten von ihnen würden es vermutlich nicht bemerken, aber trotzdem, denn von einigen weiß sie, dass sie es erkennen und zurückschrecken würden.

Tonks wacht alleine in einem Krankenhausbett auf, verwirrt und mit blauen Flecken übersät. Schwach fragt sie nach einer Krankenschwester und versucht sich an etwas zu erinnern, irgendetwas außer dem Gefühl von Fallen und dem Empfinden von Enttäuschung.

Sie schicken Charlie um nach ihr zu sehen, um es ihr zu berichten. Sie hat vergessen ihr Gesicht zu verändern, aber sie bemerkt sein kurzes Zurückschrecken nicht. Er würgt die Geschichte aus und kann ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

Es ist eine Leere und Taubheit in den Neuigkeiten, für die Tonks dankbar ist. Unter ihrem Kopf ist nichts als leerer Raum und ein weiches Kissen, während ihre Kehle nach etwas ringt, das sie sagen kann.

Der Rothaarige geht wieder, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als die Erinnerungen wieder anfangen zu fließen, drehten sie sich, wie erwartet, nicht nur um Sirius alleine. Sie sieht sie alle zusammen, die vier Jungen, die die meiste Zeit in ihrem Leben ein Zentrum in ihrer kleinen Welt gebildet hatten.

Sie erinnert sich wie ihre kurzen Beine Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit ihrem Cousin und dessen Freunden Schritt zu halten, während sie nur lachten und sie in in dieser unbekümmerten, lockeren Weise neckten, die Jungen für kleinere Kinder benutzen.

Sirius nannte sie immer „Nymphe" nur um sie zu ärgern. So lange, bis zu dem Sommer als sie fünfzehn war und die beste Freundin eines Muggle-Schwarzgurtes. Als er sie begrüßte, mit seinem dreisten Lächeln und seiner herablassenden Stimme, hatte der Spitzname kaum seinen Mund verlassen, als er sich auch schon auf den Boden gepinnt im Schwitzkasten befand.

Danach war sie dann immer „Tonks" gewesen.

Peter mochte sie immer am wenigsten weil er so schwach wirkte, aber als sie hörte, was passiert war, saß sie alleine im Kleiderschrank und schluchzte in die muffigen Umhänge ihrer Mutter. Es schmerzte sie um Beide. Für eine Weile zuckte sie jedes Mal zusammen, wen sie auf ihre Finger schaute.

Sie erinnerte sie an die kleine Wohnung in Godric's Hollow wo sie nur einmal gewesen war um James zu besuchen und Harry kennenzulernen. Ihr Körper antwortete auf das Gefühl des Babys in ihren jungen Armen, als ihre mütterlichen Instinkte zum ersten Mal zaghaft erwachten. Sie wollte Lily hassen, weil sie ihr einen ihrer Jungen genommen hatte, aber sie fühlte, wie sie angesichts der grünen Augen, des roten Haars und der melodischen Stimme, die jeden entzückte, wie verzaubert war und dahinschmolz.

Remus war der Stille gewesen, der Merkwürdige, derjenige mit dem weichen Lächeln, der intelligente Sachen sagte und der sie nie so ärgerte, wie die anderen es taten. Sie liebte Sirius für seine Arroganz und die Art, wie er ihr Haar zerstrubbelte. Sie liebte James für seine Zwinker und die umwerfenden Lächeln und die Süßigkeiten, die er ihr immer zusteckte. Sie liebte Peter, weil sie ihn liebten und sie deshalb wusste, dass er es Wert sein musste, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte. Aber sie liebte Remus für sein Schweigen und all die Möglichkeiten, die Dinge, die er ihr nie gesagt hatte, aber immer hätte sagen können.

Als Tonks erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war, war ihre erste Eingebung über die Idee zu lachen, dass dieser stille, reservierte Mann sich regelmäßig in ein wildes, unkontrolliertes Biest verwandeln sollte. Dann aber sah sie genauer hin, in die Falten in seinem Gesicht und den Herzschmerz in seinen Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn Moony genannt hatten.

Tonks ist diesen Nachmittag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Sie hat kein Wort mehr gesagt seit Charlie gegangen ist. Moody begleitet sie nach Hause und beobachtete sie besorgt mit seinem guten Auge, während sein Magisches pausenlos umher huscht.

Sie weigert sich in ihre Wohnung zu gehen und geht stattdessen zu Nummer 12, tritt ein und schafft es zum ersten Mal das Trollbein zu umgehen. Das Haus ist komplett still, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Krächzen des trauernden Hippogreifs oben. Sie wartet darauf, dass Sirius sie begrüßen kommt, dass seine müden Augen ein wenig von ihrem früheren, humorvollen Funkeln aufweisen, wenn er ihren Nachnamen ausspricht, sein Lächeln, dass sie mit dem unausgesprochenem Wort neckt.

Das ist, wenn sie realisiert, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig von ihnen gegangen ist, dass niemand sie jemals mehr Nymphe nennen wird. Sein und James Tod und Peters Verrat treffen sie wie ein Schlag in den Magen und sie muss stark mit sich kämpfen um weiteratmen zu können. Sie sinkt gegen die Wand und tritt das Trollbein wütend mit ihrem Fuß um.

„Tonks?" Die Stimme ist freundlich und tief. Sie ist beruhigend.

Sie sieht auf zu Remus und fühlt, wie ein Teil von ihr wieder erwacht, auf ihn reagiert. Einer von ihnen ist immer noch bei ihr, einer von ihnen wird immer da sein um sie zu ärgern und zu halten und bitte, Merlin, sie zu _lieben._

Er keucht leise auf, als er ihr Gesicht sieht. Sich daran erinnern, dass sie vergessen hat es zu verändern, vergräbt sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und stöhnt. Sie versucht, wieder eine andere Form anzunehmen, irgendeine, aber es schmerzt zu sehr in ihr, als dass sie sich darauf konzentrieren kann. Ihr Haar explodiert in einem wilden Mix aus Farben, bevor es zurück zu dem glatten Rabenschwarz wird.

Dann sind seine vernarbten und rauen Hände über ihren und er zieht sie beiseite. Sie weiß nicht, wann er sich zu ihr runter auf den Boden gelassen hat, aber er drückt ihr Kinn sachte hoch und zwingt sie dazu ihn anzusehen.

Schließlich tut sie es, ihre Augen verzweifelt. „Ich sehe aus wie Tante Bella.", spuckt sie angewidert aus, ihre Stimme brechend.

Remus widerspricht nicht und guckt auch nicht weg, stattdessen streicht er liebevoll über ihre hohen Wangenknochen, die aristokratische Nase, ihre stolze Stirn und schließlich, vorsichtig, über die schweren Lider und dichten Wimpern.

„Du siehst aus wie Sirius.", sagt er einfach und küsst sie.

Und als sie am nächsten Morgen neben ihm aufwacht, verändert sie ihr Gesicht nicht. Sie wartet, bis er aufwacht und dann küsst sie alle Narben auf seinem Körper und er nennt sie Nymphadora.


End file.
